This invention relates to calendar ironing machines.
The invention is concerned with calendar ironing machines of the type comprising at least one heated ironing bed defining a concave ironing surface which cooperates with a padded ironing roller rotatable therein whereby a laundry flatwork piece is fed between the roller and the heated concave surface of the bed, so as to perform the ironing operation.
Proposals have been made whereby the roller is moved well away from the concave surface or vice versa when ironing is not taking place, so as to prevent overheating and thereby damage by scorching of the roller padding.
The present invention seeks to provide a method of controlling economically the amount of power consumed by a calendar ironing machine. The invention also seeks to reduce wear of the roller padding, as well as to reduce the risk of scorching the padding.